Room for four
by SomeCrazyWolf
Summary: I... I Can't tell you what happened. #TeenWolf #MultiPartner #Cennis #Stennis #Ethnnis ... Personally I was bored and I went with it.


Graphic-ish Foursome of Ethan, Ennis, Cora and Stiles. (I ship Ennis x Cora but Ennis getting fucked three ways is just hot. Sorry for the lameness.. I Suck at Fanfic)

Ennis was on his back, Ethan was at the end of the bed. Cora was riding Ennis and Stiles was kneeling over Ennis' face.

Ethan applied the lube then pushed into Ennis' Anal hole. Thrusting slowly to keep a good pace before speeding up.

Ennis gripped onto Stiles' hips as he took his cock into his mouth, Moving his tongue around slowly and applying a small amount of suction While Cora slid up and down on his erection. Ennis' Anal hole stretched with every thrust Ethan made, Ethan soon sliding in and out with ease.

Cora Grinded against Ennis' cock with a moan. Ennis groaning with the slight pleasure and pain from the experience, Not taking any of his attention from Stiles. His tongue moving in a circular movement, sucking slowly. Ethan Pushing all the way into Ennis, Pressing against his prostate. Ennis let out a heavy groan as his cock throbbed, feeling Cora grinding against him. Knowing his body couldn't handle much more. Stiles thrusting his hips into Ennis' mouth, Hitting the back of his throat. Ennis Bucked his hips up, riling Cora slightly and causing Ethan to chuckle. Ethan let out a low growl as he felt Ennis clinch around him. Cora running her hands down Ennis' chest as she moved back and forth, her walls tightening around his cock. Ennis Slid his tongue along Stiles' shaft, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked.

Ethan let out a groan as he felt near the climax "Ennis I'm almost there" Ethan said quickly as he thrusted a little faster. Ennis moved stiles a bit to where Stiles was straddling his neck. Moving his hand down his erection then taking his ball sack into his mouth.

Stiles let out a moan as he felt Ennis' tongue against his skin. Cora rubbing stiles' back as she moved against Ennis' cock "Fuck I'm losing it" She muttered out as her walls tightened around it. Ethan gripped onto Ennis' knees as he came, Ennis Groaned at the sudden liquid filling inside him.

Stiles let out a fast moan at the vibration from Ennis' groan "My Dad will kill me if he knew I was here right now" He choked out as his cock started to throb. Ennis moved his hand along Stiles' cock as he continued to slide his tongue against his ball sack., Pumping his hand up and down to give stiles more pleasure.

"Fuck Derek would kill me too" Cora laughed out through a moan as She quickened her movement, Sliding up and down a few more times.

Ennis Closed his eyes as Ethan pulled out of him "My Job seems done" Ethan said before he licked his lip then grabbed his pants.

Cora stopped thrusting her hips as she reached her orgasm, her liquid sliding down Ennis' cock. He groaned loudly as he felt her orgasm. Sending his body into a sudden reaction, His juices flowing out of him. Pouring into Cora's clit. She let out a quiet whimper as she felt him cum. Stiles yet to be the one to let out his cum.

Ennis stroked Stiles' cock a little faster as he took his ball sack out of his mouth "Mm fuck this is way better than I'd thought" Ennis said and let out a chuckle then licked up Stiles' cock. Stiles let out a heavy moan as he felt the distinguished feeling of warmth in his stomach. He pulled his cock down toward Ennis' mouth. Ennis opened his mouth as he knew Stiles was about to cum, taking his tip into his mouth. Stiles gasped softly as his body released his liquid, His Semen squirting into Ennis' mouth. The warm salty taste of Stiles cum going down Ennis' throat.

Stiles got off of Ennis not shortly after then grabbed his pants.

Ethan tossed Cora her clothes "Get out" He said briefly.

Stiles looked at Cora then shrugged and put on his clothes then walked out with Cora, Not speaking a word to each other.

Ethan threw Ennis his pants "You Know I've been wanting to do that for a while"

"What? Throw my pants at me?" Ennis Stood up slowly "Fuck.. This feels oddly good and bad"

"It does that" He walked to Ennis "But the pants thing.. I'd never force you to put on pants"

Ennis smirked as he put on his pants then grabbed Ethan's collar gently "You know I like girls right?"

"I'm aware" Ethan Leaned in closer "Doesn't mean you wouldn't want to bang me"

Ennis brushed his finger over Ethan's Lip "You fucked me, I Fucked Cora And Stiles Fucked my mouth. I'm going to be good for the rest of the night" He gave him a slow kiss then let him go "Good night Ethan" He said as he pushed him to the door.

"Night Ennis" Ethan Closed the door then opened it again "You want to.. I don't know.. spoon?"

"Out" Ennis Pointed to the door.

"I'll take that as a No.. Night Ennis" He said as he nodded.

"Goodnight Ethan" He Pushed him out the door then shut it.

Le End.


End file.
